Starfighter
Star is the five year old twin brother of Whirlwind. He is my favorite original character, which is why he is currently posted on this wiki. He is a MudWing/NightWing hybrid, with a MudWing father and a NightWing mother, and struggles with his own insecurities and jealousy. His dominant tribe is MudWing and possesses most powers relating to that tribe. This page contains depression. ' A'ppearance: Star is small and scrawny, a nervous-looking hybrid who has a constantly worried expression marring his face, but is rarely questioned about his appearance for fear that he might react unfortunately. He owns mossy brown scales and a thin build, with a tan underbelly and translucent dark wings without a hint of NightWing stars speckling them. He is built like a MudWing, but a small one at that, with a shorter, grounded appearance and thick scales that protect him. His tail fades into black as it nears its end, and his talons are a deep charcoal color. This tail is the one aspect he has that truly signifies his NightWing heritage. His eyes are a bright gold, which contrast beautifully against his dark scales, though he would hardly describe it in such a manner. Star's horns are a simple brown and his legs are fairly short. All in all, one might consider him a fairly handsome dragon, but his personality might change that opinion. His talons are long and agile, allowing him to write and draw faster than most dragons. 'personality:' Star struggles with envy more than he would have ever liked to admit. He longs to be well-liked around his neighborhood and in school, but finds it incredibly difficult. His sister, Whirlwind, was the one who received all the attention, for his own social awkwardness never helped. He is often gloomy and depressed, what with his lack of attention, and struggled with his parents' negligence for a while. At school, plenty of dragons made fun of him due to either his small size or his dependency on his twin, and his social awkwardness didn't help. This affected his mood for the worse, causing him to tilt his head and frown at every single discrepancy. A'bilities:' Star possesses the ability to breathe fire, as well as can hold his breath for up to an hour and has thick, protective scales. He has no abilities that relate to his NightWing mother, and is often disappointed by such a fact. B'ackstory:' Star was born into a family that struggled with financial issues. Though the dragon system is based off of trade and trade only, the family found themselves with a lack for resources. Star lived with his NightWing mother and twin sister, feeling like an outsider in his own home what with the difference in tribes. However, his mother managed to get enough money together to send her dragonets to school, so there the twins were sent. Star experienced social difficulties while Whirlwind became fairly popular, igniting a spark of jealousy into the poor twin brother. He found himself studying in his room with his clawmates rather than interacting with other dragons outside, causing him to develop more social awkwardness due to his lack of social activity. When Starfighter arrived at home alongside his twin, he sank into a depression. Few could deal with his condition, for he spent most of his time in his room without talking to anyone about his state. This issue only got worse, but one day, a miracle arrived on his doorstep before he really knew what was going on. She knocked one day, and when his mother opened the door, she found herself faced with a RainWing who looked too nervous to function. Though they lived in the rainforest, few RainWings or NightWings ever bothered them due to their mixed family and tendency to keep to themselves. Her name was Lily, and she insisted she was here to help. She discussed how the RainWing school required hours of community service, and it was her job to clean up houses. Lily's sweet insistence of how she must be able to clean houses caused Starfighter to first climb out of his bed and peer into the sunlight since he had arrived back home. 'quotes:' *"Please just go. I'm so tired of everything that's going on ... please just go. Leave me alone. Talk to Whirlwind or whatever. Just leave me be. Please." - Starfighter to Lily, the one girl who would talk to him *"Uh ... what ... um, how can I help you?" - Starfighter's usual introduction *"It's Star. Not, um, Starfighter, but, um, just Star." - Starfighter to Lily *"I don't wish our father was here. He'd just be another mouth to feed. Another burden. I'm fine where we are, thanks. And if he left Mother where she was, in such dire straits, I don't want to interact with someone like him. Ever. So don't ever say that. Not to me, at least." - Starfighter to Whirlwind *"Stay away from me." - Starfighter to most dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)